Akuma no riddle Girls VS Boys
by Sega Kuro
Summary: The girls of black class are back, as they face a group of assassins which so happends to be in rivalry school and an all boys academy at that. And they will soon discover that they have more in common than they thought.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**A/N: I rewritten the prologue to a way it makes more sense.**

5 months after black class graduation.

9:35 PM

My name is Kuro Okami my Attendance number is 1, and I am an assassin, and right now I'm doing a job to take out a target that has been kidnapping women and sell for cash.

I'm here with my classmates who so happen to be Assassin's as well and I'm the leader of the group. As I walked into the hotel building I was running through the plan inside my head: first I pass myself off as a hotel attendant, then I'll deliver a bottle of wine to the penthouse floor, but what the manager doesn't know that the wine bottle been spiked the second it arrived. Maybe I should introduce my friends as well.

5 hours ago

"I hacked into the system, and got the map of the entire hotel." Yuki origami, Age: 16, Attendance no. 5, my computer hacker, when he was younger he got bullied a lot, until the day I meet him, let's just say I always defend people when I see them in a tight situation, and I don't play well with others. He has short light brown hair, wears blue square framed glasses, brown pants and a collar shirt.

"Okay good, Yu did you put the mini microphone on the target?" I asked

"You know I get the job done." Yu Okami, Age: 20, Attendance no. 2, My Eyes and ears for the operation and my adoptive brother, he has a sadistic, and narcissistic personality, but who can blame him, when he was young his parents neglected and nearly let him die, but my dad happened to be at the right place at the right time and intervened by killing them. However he was too late to save his sister. He then change his last name on the spot, claiming that he will be his new son.

Another hour ago

"Yu, do you have eyes on the target?" Yuki asked

"Yeah I see him, I'm making my move."

Yu's part of the plan was to bump into the target and put a mini microphone in his coat. That part of the plan was a success.

Present time

"Okay time to see how this plays out." said Yuki

"Yeah you just sit back and watch while we do all the work." I sarcastically said

"Just do the job already." Yuki responded

"Okay shut up already, I'm at the door."

I knocked on the door.

"I got the wine you called for."

"Okay here's a tip" all I got out of it was 25 yen ($0.25).

"Cheap bastards." I muttered under my lip.

As I walked towards the exit, Yu was giving me the low-down on what's happening up in the penthouse.

"Okay they're drinking the wine, now they're dead."

"ALREADY, THAT WAS LIKE 2 SECONDS!" I yelled, just under 2 seconds and they're all already dead.

"Never mind let's hurry before someone notices that there are dead bodies in the penthouse"

"Okay I'll drive the van in the parking garage." Said Yu

As I wait for the van, I thought to myself, "what other kind of adventures awaits me."

**Unknown area:**

"Heh, looks like they're ready to meet the girls, and for me to meet an old friend of mine."


	2. Chapter 1 Unoffical Black Class

**Chapter 1**

**Unofficial black class**

**The next day**

Things have been quite boring for Nio Hashiri ever since black class reunited for the island trip, (OVA episode) "Man life is so boring, I wish something fun will happen that will make me feel the excitement like black class did." Said Nio speaking to herself.

All of a sudden she got a call on her tablet.

'Must be Ms. Yuri." But when she looked at the screen, the caller said Unknown.

"It's not, then who else could it be?" she answers the call and who she saw on the tablet sends a chill down her spine.

"Nio, long time no see, how's it been?"

"K-Kudo." Nio growls, she's never been the one to be angry, but right now, she is.

Ichika Kudo, Age: 16, Attendance no. 10, the son of the chairman of the all boys academy which he and I attend along with my team. His mom died in a car crash, and all he has lift is his dad's side of the family. He's like Nio, an energetic person who likes to peep into other peoples businesses and pushing their buttons, and can be as cruel and sadistic like her, and manipulate people into getting information, but can be kind and caring when he's alone; he's also the one who assigns the jobs to us.

"What's the matter, its sounds like you're not happy to see me."

"That's because I'm not, how did you get this number anyway?" Nio asked

"You're not the only one who can have access to anything the world has to offer."

Nio growls. "What do you want?"

"What, I can't call in just to say hi?"

"I've known you long enough to know you don't call to say hi." Nio said

Ichika chuckled. "You're right, I didn't call to say hi, I about 3 months ago I asked one of my classmates to hack into your school's classroom known as: Black class and I've found had quite an interest to the idea of playing a game we at the school of Meigetsu boys academy we like to call: Battle of the sexes."

Nio thought about his proposal for a moment. "I did ask for excitement." Nio thought for herself, and then asked "How do you play?"

All Ichika could do is grin.

**1 week later**

Ever since graduation Tokaku Azuma and Haru Ichinose have been living together in a small apartment complex.

Haru was outside getting the mail, and notice this one letter that caught her eye.

A letter from Myojo Academy, once she opens and reads it she quickly runs to Tokaku who was on the computer.

"Miss Tokaku, we just got a letter from Myojo Academy, saying to return for an important reunion."

"What? What could they want from us?"

Thoughts kept running to Tokaku's head. "Where is the reunion taking place?" Tokaku asked

"In the gym." Replied Haru.

"We'll go, I have a feeling this has nothing to do with you, but something else big instead."

**The next day**

As Tokaku and Haru returns to the academy, they head to the gym.

Once they entered, they are surprised to see the other former students of black class to be in the gym.

"Well, well, if it isn't Tokaku and Haru, what brings you two here?" Isuke Inukai, Attendance no. 2.

"The Same reason as why you're here, I suppose." Tokaku replied

"*Ahem* everybody listen up…" they turn to see Nio, on stage.

"You may all be wondering why I called you to return to the academy. Well about a week ago I received a call from a former rival at another school who so happens to have their own black class with assassins, the catch: the school is an all-boys academy."

The announcement sends shock towards everybody.

"Boys are you kidding me?" said Haruki Sagae.

"Boys are scary." Said Hitsugi Kirigaya.

"Don't worry Hitsugi." Said Chitaru Namatame.

"They just proposed to us to play their game they call **battle of the sexes,** the rules of the game is similar to the attempt to kill Haru where we give the letter to the target we kill, so the chairman's son was nice enough to send me the documents of their students in their **unofficial **black class, each student's file has been downloaded into these flash drives. Nio shows a row of 12 flash drives with numbers on them.

The numbers must represent the attendance numbers.

"You are to take one flash drive; once you have selected a flash drive the data on it will contain a student. That student will be your opponent in the game."

As Tokaku was looking through the numbers on the flash drives, she notices that flash drive #10 was missing.

"Where's number 10?" She asked

"Oh I forgot to mention, I'll be participating in this event, I have a score to settle with an old rival of mine." Nio replied

"And since we're keeping Miss Takechi temporarily, we're assigned to a safe house that comes with everything we need for this event."

**Later at the safe house, the girls were going through the flash drives.**

Shiena Kenmochi was going through the files of her opponent.

"Yuki Origami, he's a computer hacker like me huh?"

"He's actually kinda…" Shiena started to blush.

"No, come on Shiena focus." Shiena said to herself.

"Oh, you like him or something?" Haruki Sagae teased while eating a Rocky. (**A/N: Pocky© knockoff, they're called Rocky in the anime.**)

"W-Whatever, what about you, who did you get?"

"I got someone named Koro Izayoi, Attendance no. 6, well-known throughout the school for his violent behavior and troublesome attitude, sound like I hit the jackpot."

"By **jackpot** do you mean-"Shiena was about to finish her sentence but was cut off by Haruki.

"NO!"

Sumireko Hanabusa who is ignoring the argument, was too busy looking at her target.

"Kuto Hirasawa, 15 years old, and number 1 on robotics and engineering, interesting." She was impressed that she would have an opponent that studies robotics due to her robotic limbs.

"Ao Itsuki" Mahiru (AKA: Shinya) Banba was reading through her opponents file.

"14 years old, and has a blue eye, the other one is covered by an eyepatch, his silver hair matches his eye." Mahiru reported.

"Wow, that's interesting, I have a guy name Yo Akiawa." Otoya Takechi reported

"He's a 17 years old sadist, and hates bullying, with a strong sense of bloodlust."

All of a sudden Kouko Kaninaga shot straight out of her seat as her eyes shrunk to a pinhole.

"I know this boy; we both lived at the same orphanage." She said

"Wow really, what are the odds you two would reunite like this, who is he?" asked Suzu Shutou

"Well, he was one of the kids that bullied me Kanaki Ritsu, but I didn't mind, he only did it because he had a little crush on me, he doesn't know that I know that though." She starts to blush

"Cute, well this one's interesting, Kinji Aono Age: Unknown and diagnose with a disease, it doesn't say what it is, which makes it more interesting."

We focus on Chitaru Namatame

"Wow, I got someone named Akira Yuji, he's 18 years old and attended a European sword school and graduated with the highest score."

"Yay I'm next." Said Hitsugi Kirigaya cheerfully

"I have a boy named Rin Shido, weird, his age says he's 15 but he looks like he attends elementary, why is that?"

Everybody looks at her with dull faces, "He's the same as you, that's why."

**We focus on Haru, Tokaku, and Isuke.**

"I have a 16 year old boy with white hair named shiro Uma, but there are not many details about him."

"Well still don't let your guard down; you don't know what he's capable of." Tokaku said

"My target is Yu Okami, 16 years old, and lives with his adoptive dad and little brother; he witnesses his mother's death by an assassin." Isuke said

"Did you say Okami?" Tokaku asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I think this is his younger brother and the class leader, Kuro Okami, he witnesses his mother's death by an assassin."

"Really, wow." Said Isuke

"How sad, watching your mother die right in front of you." Haru said.

"Killed by an assassin, was it a **clan** of assassins?" Tokaku thought in her head.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Suzu asked.

Nio went to check the door, once she opens it…..

"Hello Nio!" It was Ichika Kudo along with the band of assassins.

"Who is it?" Haru asked.

"It's the devil and his twelve assassins." Nio replied.

"C'mon don't be like that, I thought we should introduce ourselves." Ichika said.

"Ladies, meet the boys of black class."

**A/N: Sorry if the chapter ending's bad, I find it hard to leave a cliffhanger. So leave me a review on what you think.**

**Next chapter: Retribution.**

**Preview:**

**Kuro to Tokaku: Are you the real deal?**

**Tokaku: (Looks at him confused) what do you mean?**

**Kuro: Are you really an Azuma?**

**Next scene**

**Ichika: What do you desire Kuro?**


	3. Chapter 2 Retribution

**Chapter 2 Retributions**

Ret·ri·bu·tion

Punishment inflicted on someone as vengeance for a wrong or criminal act.

**Tokaku's POV**

As I Stood there, looking into the eyes of the leader, Kuro Okami, I sense a strong dark aura coming from him.

He's looking at me like he knows me, why's that?

**Normal POV**

"Alright how about dinner, Kuro and Shiro are good at cooking, and makes a **Killer **dessert." Ichika said.

"I'm sure it's a **killer**." Nio replied.

**Later**

Everybody sits at the dining room table, while Kuro, Shiro, and Haru are cooking.

Haru decide to lighten to mood and talk to Shiro.

"So how are you?"

Shiro glares at her with silence, while he was moving his hands.

Haru looks at him in confusion.

"He doesn't speak, his vocals were damaged during a car crash. He can never speak again."

"Oh, Haru's sorry to hear that." Haru looks down in sadness.

"Don't worry about it, we like him the way he is no matter what, right Shiro?"

Shiro replies with a warm smile, which made Haru happy.

"By the way, who was that blue haired girl who gave me the death stare?"

"Oh she's like that sometimes, and actually save my life more than once."

"Wow really, what's her name?"

"Tokaku Azuma"

Kuro drops the plates he was carrying, and his eyes shirked to a size of a pinhole.

"S-sorry, I'll clean it up, did you say Azuma?"

"Yeah, did you know what it is?"

"No I don't. You should go, I'm sure you have better things to do."

"Oh I do, Haru has gifts to make."

"Okay, why don't you go do that, while we cook, okay?"

"Okay." Haru replied

And with that, Haru left leaving Kuro and Shiro alone.

Shiro, looks at Kuro, and starts moving his hands.

(I know what you're thinking.)

"I know, I have to make sure it's the same Azuma." Kuro said

**Dining room**

"So Nio, how've you been, what's new?" Ichika asked

"Oh everything was fine, up until a few weeks ago when I saw your face again." Nio replied

"Ha funny, so how's everyone doing so far?" Ichika asked

"So far so good." Yu said

Kanaki and Kaminaga looked at each other.

"I'm not sure if you remember me but-"Kaminaga was cut off.

"I do, I always tormented you when we were younger, and I'm sorry about that, I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me." Kanaki begged

"Okay, I will."

"Thank you."

"I notice that you're wearing a priest uniform, why's that?" Kaminaga asked

"Oh, well nobody adopted me, so I ran away, after I saw the true colors of that church, I ran away, and a priest who runs another orphanage took me under his wing, me and these guys play with the children all the time, but the priest was hiding a secret from the kids as well, he's a former assassin, with his knowledge, I trained to becoming just like him."

"So you know about everything?" Kaminaga asked

"Yes, we are assassins like everyone else here."

Everybody glares across from each other.

Then Kuro and Shiro came inn with the dinner.

"Dinner is served, and dessert is on its way." Kuro said

**Later**

"Ah that hit the spot." Ichika said

"Glad you liked it, now for dessert, can you come and help me Tokaku?" Kuro asked

"Yeah, okay." Tokaku replied

**In the kitchen**

Everything was silent.

"So…. How are you?" Kuro asked

"Fine." Tokaku replied

Kuro glares at her.

"Are you the real deal?"

Tokaku looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Tokaku asked

"Are you really an Azuma, the clan of assassins?"

Tokaku eyes shirked to a size of a pinhole.

"How do you-"Tokaku was cut off

"I studied a lot about your clan, I wanted to kill at least one member."

"What's your reason?"

"I assume you already read my file, about my mother?"

"She was murdered by an assassin?"

"From a clan, and which clan do you think that is?" Kuro asked

It took a while for her to come up with an answer.

"You don't mean…."

"Yes…"

…

…

…

"The Azuma clan."

Tokaku froze once she heard the name of the clan

"So is this an act of revenge?" Tokaku asked

"Maybe, but as of today I hate you, and I will not hesitate to kill you."

Kuro grabs the dessert and leaves, leaving Tokaku shocked.

"Mother… Did you kill her, before I was born?" Tokaku thought in her head

**Later that night**

The boys are back at the school dorms.

"Man, dinner was great." Yuki said

"Of course it was, I mean Kuro made it, and that dessert was ass kicking." Koro said

Shiro looked at Kuro and moved his hands.

(So?)

Kuro grinned.

"It's the same Azuma, not the same person from that day, but the clan." Kuro said

(What now?)

"I think it's time to pull some strings."

Kuro grabs his jacket and walks out the door.

"I'll be back, I need to go see Ichika."

**Outside Ichikas room**

Kuro knocks on the door

"What is it Kuro?"

"We need to talk."

**Later**

"Transfer you to their school?" Ichika asked

"Yes since it is a co-ed school and we're the **unofficial **black class, we need to get our title as official black class students, and this gives us the chance to get closer to them to know their weakness, don't you think?"

Ichika grins

"Yes, but that's not why you want to transfer." He asked

"It's something else isn't it?"

Kuro looks at the floor

"What do you desire Kuro?" Ichika asked

…

…

…

"**Retribution.**" Kuro replied

Ichika Smiled.

"Interesting, okay I'll see what I can do."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow."

Kuro walks out of Ichikas room

"Retribution, so you finally found an Azuma, things just got interesting." Ichika said

**Outside**

"Just wait Tokaku Azuma, I'll have your blood on my hands." Kuro thought

**A/N: I know you all wanted longer chapters but this looked like a perfect scene to end a chapter.**

**I promise next chapter I'll make it at least 2,000 words longer. Until I have some ideas**

**Next time:**

**Unknown woman: Hello students I'm your new homeroom teacher for black class, Kimi Kazuki**

**Ataru Mizorogi returns**

**Ataru: Kazuki?**

**Kimi: Ataru, Its been so long.**

**And Kuro meets Kaiba**


	4. Chapter 3 The new black class

**Chapter 3 New students**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post, I was helping my mom move, and done some other stuff to collect money to buy anime blu-rays, manga, and video games, so here's chapter 3.**

**Three days later**

The boys were starting their first day at their new school.

"Heh, you guys ready?" Kuro asked

"Yeah, let's show those yuri bitches, what were made of." Yo said

"I don't think all of them are gay, I mean the profile on that Suzu girl said she had a boyfriend back then." Kinji said

"Yeah that's true." Rin said

"Let's just go already." Kuro said

"Yeah we should go." Yo responded

As they walked through the courtyard, all the other students felt a strong dark aura.

"Who are those guys, are they new?" one bystander student asked

As they walk their way towards their class they bump into Nio who was surprised to see the boys there.

"W- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!" she asked

"Yes Nio, it is a fine day, I'm glad you asked." Ichika said sarcastically

"Don't try to be the nice guy, what are you guys doing here!?"

"We got board at our old school so we thought we go to a where assassins are welcome."

Ichika smirks at Nio.

"Well, we better get going, don't want to be late on our first day." Ichika said

"I really hate him." Nio stated

**Black class**

The guys surround Kuro's desk coming up with a plan.

"So the school dorms will be used as our safe house, Kuto can use his little toys to spy on the girls, but we have to stick to our school schedule, we can take on a job only on holidays, Saturday and Sunday, other than that try not to draw too much attention towards other students around us." Kuro explained

"Sounds like a legit plan." Kuto said

"Yuki, can you hack into their phones for recent calls, we may need to trace their lines." Kuro asked

"Did you just ask a stupid question with an obvious answer?" Yuki asked

"I can always count on you."

As soon as they were finished someone came in the room.

It was a woman, she look to be about 29, long black hair, slender figure; she was wearing a white shirt, a long skirt and heels.

"Hello students I'm your new homeroom teacher for black class, Kimi Kazuki."

She sounds like a very friendly person.

Akira raised his hand.

"Uhh, excuse me we were told our teacher would be male." He said

"Oh, well I'm not really your homeroom teacher, what I meant to say that I will be your sub for today, your real homeroom teacher was called for a meeting."

"Oh, so when will he return?" Yu asked

"Probably by tomorrow, at the least." She responded

Then the school bell rang and everyone started working on their assignment.

**Female safe house**

Tokaku was going through Kuro's file to look for clues.

Then her phone rang, receiving a message.

It was a new riddle.

_From: Kaiba_

_What type of punishment everyone must face?_

Tokaku knew what the answer was, the exact same thing Kuro wanted.

Then her phone rang

"Hello?" she answered her phone

"Tokaku, how long has it been, since we last talked?" It was Kaiba

"5 months." She answered

"I heard you reunited with the girls of black class, why is that?"

"We have a game going on between our school and an all-boys school, and apparently, one of the boys knows about my family's clan."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, he says that my clan killed his mother after he was born, and he blames me for his mother's murder, he's not wrong."

"Well, what do you think he's trying to accomplish?"

"…" Tokaku was silent, for a moment.

"Retribution." She answered

"Correct, so what will you do now?" Kaiba asked

"…Try not to die." Tokaku replied

Tokaku felt like she doesn't have to kill him but convince him that revenge isn't going to solve anything.

"I got to go, I need more Intel on him, other than this flash drive." Tokaku said

"Good luck." Kaiba said then hangs up.

Tokaku stares out the window.

"I don't need any luck." She thought.

**Meanwhile at the School dorms**

Kuto was demonstrating one of his inventions.

He healed out his hand to reveal a metallic looking ball.

"What we got here, is a little device that will crawl its way into the girl's safe house, now it may look like a ball but watch as I turn it on."

He went to type on his computer, as he did the ball transformed into what looked like a spider.

"Wow." Rin said

"That is the coolest thing I have ever seen." Yu said

"Everyone, meet Kumo, my pet robotic spider." Kuto stated

"He can connect to people's phones and download the recent calls in the last 24 hours."

"Awesome, can you trace the calls?" Kuro asked

"Yes, but I need a volunteer to drop off Kumo to their safe house."

…

…

…

The room went silent.

"I'll go." Kuro stated

"Are you sure bro, I mean I can go if you really don't want to?"

"I said I'll go."

Kuro ran to his dorm room and got dressed in his stealth suit.

A Scarf, Vest, mask boots, googles, and warm ups, all black.

**Time: 8:40 PM**

**Mission start in: 20 Minutes**

Kuto was devising a plan.

"So our target is Miss Tokaku's phone?" Kuto asked

"Yeah." Kuro replied

"Okay so if you get to the roof of the house there should be an air vent that leads to every room in the house, all you need to do is slip Kumo into the air vent, and I'll move on from there, once I reach Tokaku's room I'll sneak up on her phone, Kumo will connect to the phone and download the list of recent calls, once that's done, Kumo will crawl up to the air vent where you will be waiting for me to pick him up-" he was cut off by Yu

"And then mission accomplished." He stated

"Sounds easy enough." Kuro said

**Later at the mission waypoint**

Kuro climbed the roof of the house and sees the air vent.

"I at the air vent, I am now sending in kumo." Kuro stated

"Okay, now activating control sequence." Kuto stated

Kuto was controlling Kumo to go to room from room.

Kuro was holding a monitor through the eyes of kumo.

And one by one they accidently saw the girls changing on their way back from their shower, and also saw Chitaru kissing Hitsugi, which cause Rin and Akira shocked with nosebleeds.

After blood was shed, and with so many noses stuffed with tissues, the group eventually got back on track to the mission.

"Okay with that out of the way, that only leaves Tokaku's room." Kuro said

They reach Tokaku's room but she's nowhere to be seen.

"She must still be in the shower, I can see her phone on the table." Kuro said

"I see it too, I'm going in." Kuto said

Once Kumo reached the phone, they heard the sound of footstep's coming from outside the room.

"Oh no, is it her?" Kuto asked

"How the hell should I know, hurry!" Kuro said

We started to panic every time we hear the footsteps coming closer and closer.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, we're dead." Kuto said

"No we're not, you can do it!" Kuro said with encouragement.

The rest of the guys in the room started cheering him on.

_Data At 100%_

_Transfer complete._

"IT'S DONE!"

"GOOD, NOW HURRY!" Kuro whispery yells

Once Kumo reached the air vent, Tokaku walks in and takes her towel off, while Kuto takes one last look back, to see her full naked, pale white, and slender body.

"!" Kuro saw sight of this and got an intense nosebleed.

"Why'd you look back you idiot, I didn't need to see that." Kuro said

"C'mon I mean we all saw their plain naked bodies, might as well look at hers while we're at it, besides she has a great figure going on there." Kuto said

"W-whatever, let's just go."

**At the boys safe house**

"Okay, so who do we got on the list of recent calls?" Kuro asked

"Not much, just two contacts, Haru and someone named Kaiba." Kuto stated

"Well we can't get anything out of Haru, but this Kaiba sound like he could be someone worth meeting, can you trace his location?"

"Yeah give me a sec."

...

...

...

"Okay, he's at a private academy not too far from here, I'm sending you the location on your phone."

"Okay, tomorrow, I'll head out to the school to investigate, you all stay here, while I do."

"Are you sure, I mean you can't go alone, it's a private **girls** academy, you can't just walk up the front door and expect you to let you in." Akira stated

"Don't worry I'll be fine, I have my ways of getting into buildings."

"Knowing you little brother, it always resorts to violence." Yu stated

"Aw bro, you know me too well."

"It's written all over your face."

**The next day**

Kuro was walking through the courtyard, and saw Kimi Kazuki bump into a man who appeard to be a teacher.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm-"

He stop finishing his sentence once he looked at her.

"Kazuki?" He started to blush

"Ataru, is that you, it's been so long."

"Yeah, since graduation."

"Tsk I don't have time to see a happy reunion." Kuro said in his mind

**Private academy 17**

Kaiba was walking in his office while humming a song, he pulled down the blinds.

"You know this is a school for girls' right?" He asked

Kuro was sitting on his rolling chair.

"Yeah, I know. By the way looks like you haven't been teaching them good enough, the guards outside the gate couldn't last 10 seconds in a fight."

"Hmm, you must be Kuro Okami then, nice to finally meet you, Tokaku told me allot about you."

"I bet she did." Kuro replied

"So what do I owe the honor of your appearance?"

"You can start by telling me her weaknesses."

Kaiba smirked at his request.

"I could, but you probably don't have the strength to win against her."

Kuro growled at his comment.

"You saying I'm weak, old man?"

"I'm saying, that do you have what it takes to beat her?"

Kuro looks at him with determination.

"Yes." He answers

"Then show me."

Kaiba pulls out his phone.

"Tell the coach that we have a special student that will be running the obstacle course."

"Obstacle course?" Kuro thought

Kaiba hangs up the phone and looks towards him.

"Are you prepared for whatever comes your way?"

Kuro looks down to the floor and grins evilly.

"Anything to take down that bitch."

I** found my flash drive and working on another story so it will be hard to focus on two so expect slow updates.**


	5. Chapter 4 The key to sucess

Chapter 4: Kaibas test and Yu's mission

**Kuro's POV**

I was looking at the girls running through the obstacle course, many of the students were badly injured, then I heard the instructor yell.

"IF YOU GIVE UP SO EASILY, YOUR AS GOOD AS DEAD, COME AT US LIKE YOUR GONNA KILL US, YOUR TARGETS WILL NOT LIE DOWN AND JUST LET YOU ASSASSINATE THEM!"

"What a bitch." I said

"Huh?" she saw me and walks up

"Did you say something?" she asked

I kept calm, she doesn't scare me.

"I said 'what a bitch'."

We stared deep into each others eyes.

"You must be the one Kaiba was talking about, you got some nerves talking to a teacher like that."

"You think I care, who I show respect to? I'm not here for your lecture, I'm here to run this course and kill someone."

"And who would that be?"

"None of your business."

...

...

...

"Okay, just know the person you'll be disarming is me"

"It's all the same to me."

**10 minutes later **

**normal POV**

Kuro was at the starting position along with several female students.

"I gotta do this, if I don't, moms death will be in vain" Kuro thought

The instruct blew the whistle and Kuro ran along with the girls, but what surprise them is that Kuro ran past them, leaving them behind.

The first obstecal was climbing a wall, Kuro grabbed the rope, and started to climb, and reached over on the other side.

The second one was a little dirty, crawling under barbwire, dirt got in his hair and white shirt.

The third was jumping through a tire hole.

The last one was disarming the teacher.

The two stare at each others eyes in silence, reading their movement.

The other girls stopped where they stand.

"I have to admit, I only saw one of my students who was able to finish this course in under this ammount of time."

"..." Kuro stood there in silence.

"What do you hope to accomplish once this is over?" She asked

"Retribution" Kuro replied

The instructor can see the determination in his eyes, she quickly runs up to him hoping to stab him, but Kuro doged, grabbed her arm, and quickly pinned her down.

Kuro then grabs the knife, and throws it at a wooden cut-out of a person, right in the middle of the red circle.

There was a dark aura that sends chills down everyones spine.

"I'm one step closer to my sucess." Kuro thought.

**Later**

Kaiba was looking over the video on Kuro.

"It's like looking at a male version of Tokaku, he's on the same level as her."

Kuro walks in his office, he knows what comes next.

"I know, I know, you want answers." Kaiba said as he held up a file that said: Azuma, Tokaku

"Damn right." Kuro replied, reaching for the file, but Kaiba pulled it away

"Hold on, before i can give this to you, let me ask you, are you sure you haven't already found her weakness?"

"Huh?" Kuro thought, now that he thinks about it, he felt like he heard some body told him something useful.

It took some time to think, then he rememberd what Haru said the first time they meet.

**Flashback: Chapter 2**

**In the kitchen**

"By the way, who was that blue haired girl who gave me the death stare?"

"Oh she's like that sometimes, and actually save my life more than once."

**Flashback ends**

"That's right, she must protect her all the time, and if thats true..." Kuro thought, realizing what her weakness is.

Kuro grins, then started to speak "Keep your file, I just found the one thing that'll help me achive my goal."

He left the office and the building, he took out his phone to make a call.

"What's up bro?" It was Yu.

"Nothing, how bout you?" Kuro asked

"I'm on my way back home from work."

"Okay, well I need everyone at my dorm room, come as soon as you can."

"I'll try my best.

"Okay see ya." Kuro hangs up

Kuro lets out a laugh

"Heh ha ha ha ha, Tokaku azuma, I'll kill you before the week ends."

**15 hours before Kuro left.**

**Hawii**

Eisuke Inukai, Isuke's 'Mother', was on a mission to assinate a wealthy drug dealer.

He was to snipe him from hill top, flee the scene.

"One shot, one kill" as he was about to pull the trigger, something caught the corner of his eye.

It was the headlight of a motorcycle.

"Who the hell is that?" he asked himself

He removes his helmet.

It's Yu Okami, he was carrying a big bag.

**At Yu's side**

"Target in sight." Yu said

He unzipped the bag and brought out a bazooka.

"WHAT THE-!?" Eisuke yelled

Yu pulled the trigger.

**BOOM**

"Mission accomplish" Yu stated

Eisuke layed there in shocked on what just happend, a stranger stole his contract.

**Airport**

Yu was waiting at the airport and got a call from Kuro.

"What's up bro?"

**A/N: IM BACK LOSERS**


End file.
